How I Befriended My Window
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Not many people can say that they've had a conversation with the frost coating their window. Even fewer can say that they became friends with said window. In fact, I'm fairly certain I'm the only person in both categories. I guess I'm just special. In fact, more special than anyone thought... (Rated T for mild language)


**A/N- Yo yo yo wassup peeps? I finished** ** _Awaken_** **, so I decided to start rewriting this. (And by decided, I mean that my cousin has been pestering me to keep writing** ** _How I Betrayed the Winter_** **, but I refuse to do so with both stories being, in my opinion, horribly written) So, I'm here with this story. And I hope to have it finished by Christmas. The sequel will hopefully be done by Valentine's Day. Either that, or** ** _Valentines_** **will be. I haven't decided. But, for now, here's** ** _How I Befriended My Window!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.**

The cold December winds swirled around me in a flurry of snowflakes, adding to the few feet already blanketing the ground. I pulled my grey coat tighter around me, ducking my head to stop the breeze from blowing my hood down and exposing my ears. My head gently rocked back and forth to the music playing on my phone, earbuds tucked firmly into my ears to drown out the world around me. I closed my eyes, letting my feet carry me down the road I knew like the back of my hand, allowing me to simply revel in the peaceful feel of winter.

I loved winter. It was by far my favorite season. It was beautiful, the pure white snow glistening on the ground or falling gently from the skies, the icicles hanging from all the trees, the frost painting delicate pictures on the plants and windows. The children running around, ecstatic that the recent snowfall gave them a day off from school. Curling up on the couch or in your bed with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book after a day of play. To me, there was nothing better.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the ice coating the ground on the spot I set my foot on. No longer having traction, my foot slipped out from under me. With a yelp I landed in a position working its way into a split. Which was rather painful for a person as inflexible as myself. I winced, slowly working my way back to a standing position and picking up my fallen backpack. My earbuds had fallen out, and I swore I heard a sound like a boy's laughter. I glanced around, but didn't see anyone. It felt like someone was there, watching me. I still couldn't see anyone, though, so I shrugged off my uneasy feeling and lost myself in my music once again- this time taking care to watch for ice- and continued walking home.

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in, tossing my bag on the ground under the coat rack. Then, I proceeded to flop down in a chair in exasperation. I honestly didn't feel like doing my homework right now. I wanted a burrito, then I wanted a fucking nap. Fuck homework. I'll do it tonight. Ya know, when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Like a normal person.

Sighing, I stood up and went over to the fridge, opening the door to examine the contents. We had _nothing_ _._ Nothing that didn't have to be cooked into a full meal, anyway. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, instead choosing to grab my computer and make my way up to my room. One of my cats followed me, a long-haired yellow with a white belly named Sunshine. I plopped down on my bed, Sunshine curling in my lap, and cranked up my music on my laptop. I also pulled up one of my storied, working on the next chapter. This was often how I whiled away my afternoons, pouring my heart and soul into the scenes that flowed from my mind into the words on the screen, painting pictures of faraway worlds and fantastical creatures and colorful people. It was an escape from me, from the mundane world.

My concentration broke when I heard the door open and close. My little brother had just gotten off the bus, just recently getting out of school. I put my laptop down and brushed the cat aside, letting him curl back up on my pillow as I went downstairs to check in on my brother.

I poked my head around the corner of the stairs to see my brother, Leo, sitting at the table with his green folder. "Hey, bud. How was school?"

"Good," Leo replied. He didn't look up, or say more than that. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you have homework?" I asked. "Or anything for Mommy to sign?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I have a bit of homework. Nothing to get signed."

I smiled. "Well, get that done. Then you can get a snack and watch some TV."

He nodded, and I went back upstairs, expecting to just sit back down and keep writing. What I saw when I got to my room, though, was a bit strange. Sunshine was standing, back arched and lip curled, staring out the window and hissing. But there was nothing there. I leaned across the bed to look around outside, but there really wasn't anything out there for him to hiss at. Then the window frosted over right under my nose, too quick for it to be natural, and I jumped back with a yelp.

Then, the super-freaky stuff happened.

My window _talked to me._

* * *

Now, I know what pops into your mind is a literal disembodied voice, emanating from the glass. Or, maybe, someone sitting just out of view, talking to me even though I couldn't see them. Neither is quite true. No, by 'talking' I mean someone was writing on the frost. It simply read _Hi_ _._ The handwriting was a little awkward, being as it was written backwards so I could read it. But I could tell that, had it been written normally, it would have been some combination of looping and elegant, and messy scribbles.

… Only me. Only I would analyze the handwriting of my _window_ _._ Ya know, instead of just walking out and checking myself into the nearest mental ward because this was all just fucking _insane._

"How the bloody fucking _hell_ are you happening?" I muttered, more to myself than anything else as I moved back closer to inspect the window pane. I jumped back when the window frosted over again.

My eyes widened as I watched the frost getting written in, the same handwriting as before. _Magic. For the frost at least. The words is just me writing._

I blinked slowly, my mind trying to process what the fuck was happening. I glanced down at Sunshine, who was growling at the window. I glanced back at the words. "Is there a reason my cat seems to hate you? You're not some monster who's planning on, like, killing me, or consuming my soul, are you? Because, hate to break it to you, but I don't have one."

I heard a laugh, like the one I thought I heard earlier today. But I still didn't see anyone. The window frosted over again. _Not a monster, I promise. Don't worry._

"Isn't that something a monster would say?" I joked. I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes and grinning at the window. "Who are you, anyway? Or, I guess, _what_ are you?"

It took a minute for the window to respond. _You wouldn't believe me._

I raised an eyebrow. "Try me. What's the worst that could happen?"

The window-writer seemed to consider this for a moment. When they wrote, it was slow and reluctant. _I'm Jack Frost._

I blinked in surprise, then grinned widely. I mean, I wasn't completely convinced that this wasn't just all part of a weird hallucination or some shit. But Jack Frost had always been my favorite fairy tale. More so than the Easter Bunny, or Santa, or any of the others. Mostly because he brought winter and snow days. The idea of the fun-loving winter sprite always entranced me as a child, and still held a place in my heart. "Really?"

 _Yeah_ _,_ the window wrote.

I grinned so wide I thought my face would split in half. "That's so cool!" I snorted. "No pun intended. But really. You're Jack Frost?"

 _The one and only._

I tilted my head, my grin slipping. "Why can't I see you?"

The window paused for a long moment before responding. _Because you don't believe._

I frowned, biting my lip. I suppose he was right. Yeah, I _wanted_ to believe. But, whimsical as I was, I was also a girl of science. My logic told me that this was simply impossible. Sadly, society has conditioned me to listen to my logic more often. I couldn't hear the voice talking, but I could sense the sadness this supposed spirit had at me not believing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do about that. But, if it makes you feel better, I'm more than happy to sit here and talk with you."

 _Really?_ The word seemed slightly hopeful to me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Sure. Why not?" I laughed. "It's not like every girl gets to say that she befriended her window."

 **A/N- Hope you all enjoyed! I'll hopefully have the second chapter up soon. Until then, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


End file.
